<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess at the Pepper Shelf by Spoonzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277915">Princess at the Pepper Shelf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi'>Spoonzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Can Be Princesses Too, Gen, Jackson Has A Son, Kid Fic, M/M, No Beta, Stackson Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stackson Week Day 3, Kid fic and/or future fic: Jackson’s son finds a princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski &amp; Other(s), Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess at the Pepper Shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shopping basket hanging from the crook of his arm is going to leave marks, but Stiles can’t really be bothered to place it on the floor while he attempts to reach his favorite hot sauce. Whoever shelved it on the top shelf deserves it to be dumped into their eyes. He lets out a triumphant smile as he swipes the bottle and deposits it in the little black basket as he comes down from the tips of his toes. He looks over his groceries for a moment trying to remember if he needs anything else before he’s quite literally tugged out of his mental checklist by someone pulling on the lavender flannel knotted around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks down to find a small boy with a mess of strawberry blond girls and bright blue eyes looking up at him with awe and an adorable gap-toothed smile. The little boy is wearing neon orange pants and a t-shirt with Anna and Elsa on the front of it. A box of cereal, Captain Crunch, is clutched to his side with his free arm and takes up at least half of his tiny frame. “Are you a princess, Mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock fills him but he can’t help but grin a little at the question. He’s got a flower crown settled in his hair per usual and he’s wearing pastels—a blue sweater and jeans so light blue they are almost white—with his usual bisexual painted converse. Crouching down to the boy’s height, Stiles settles his grocery bin on the floor and holds out his hand. “My name is princess Stiles, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child grins dimples deepening and bows forward almost dropping his cereal to the floor as he puckers his lips and pecks Stiles’ knuckles. He stands back to his full height and puffs out his chest proudly saying, “I’m Jeremy and I’m 5 years old!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jeremy,” he begins, grasping the handles of his basket as he stands. “Let’s go find your mom, yeah?” He asks, holding out his free hand for the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy hums and wraps his tiny fist around three of Stiles’ fingers. “My mommy is an angel now, but we can find dad.” The boy doesn’t seem very broken up about the fact seeing as he skips out of the aisle with a smile still spread across his face, so he was probably too young to remember his mother when she passed. He’s lucky that he doesn’t now have a crying child on his hands with that one question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intercom buzzes, interrupting Taio Cruz in the midst of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dynamite </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let out a woman’s voice. “Jeremy Whittemore, if you are hearing this please come to the front for your dad. If anyone finds a young boy of five in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt and orange pants, please bring him to the customer service desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She repeats the message twice more and Stiles looks down to the little boy chuckling. “I believe that is for you, would you like me to carry you so that we can get there faster?” At the child’s happy nod, he leans down again taking the cereal to place it in his basket before letting Jeremy loop his arms around his neck so that he can lift him with his free arm under the boy’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the front so that they can slip into the customer service alcove and he places the little boy back down so that he can run over to his clearly upset father. Jeremy wraps his arms around the teary eyed man’s legs with a cheer. “Dad! I went to find the cereal and found a princess too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kneels down to capture the boy in a tight hug. “Jeremy you scared me so much, please never go off without me again!” He looks up to Stiles who holds out the Captain Crunch like a peace offering and laughs wetly taking the box as he stands, Jeremy’s hand still clutched in his. “You must be the princess. My name is Jackson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” he introduces with a grin. “Jeremy was telling me all about how he’s been looking for a princess for you for a while and that everyone, even boys, can be a princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson scratches the back of his neck after he drops the cereal into his cart, cheeks flushed in the remnants of his panic and probably some embarrassment. “Sorry about that, he’s been trying to get me to date for months now. I’m not sure where he got the idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hums pulling the card for his cafe out of his wallet and holding it out. “Well if you decide you want that date he’s been wanting you to go on both my numbers are on here.” He waves to them both as he turns away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>